Semiconductor memory devices may be volatile or nonvolatile. A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device may retain data stored therein even at power-off. The nonvolatile memory device may be permanent or reprogrammable, depending upon the fabrication technology used. The nonvolatile memory device may be used for user data, program, and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.